1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-pickup device, an image-pickup method, and a program, and particularly relates to an image-pickup device, an image-pickup method, and a program that allow for dividing an exposure-time period into a plurality of sections and making a plurality of exposures.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing photographing through a camera, so as to obtain a still image, and when the exposure time becomes relatively long, a picked-up image is often blurred due to a camera shake even though a photographer tries to hold and keep the camera still.
A method of reducing deterioration (blur) of an image, the deterioration being caused by the above-described camera shake, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-86398, for example. According to the above-described technology, the exposure-time period corresponding to the brightness of the subject is divided into a plurality of sections, where the width of each of the sections is fixed, so as to prevent an image from being affected by the camera shake, and imaging is performed a plurality of times so that a plurality of image-data items is obtained. Then, the image-data items are subjected to movement-correction processing and added to one another, so that final still-image data is generated.